


Gooey on the Inside

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bad Poetry, Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Blair think of the notes that Jim wrote to him as his first drafts? Sequel to I'm Screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gooey on the Inside

  
[   
](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/?action=view&current=gooey.jpg)   


 

Gooey on the Inside  
By Patt

 

As I drove home, all I could think of was how lucky I was to have such a thoughtful lover. He hadn’t wanted to write me a love note for Valentine’s Day, but he did anyway. And I made sure and showed him that night how much it meant to me. Twice. He was very appreciative. That’s my Jim. Always happy. Not…

He asked if he could go with Simon to have a few beers. He wanted to tell Simon about us, so what could I say? I told him to go ahead and have a good time. I’m driving sweetheart. I can’t believe he let me drive his truck home. That says a lot about the man and how he feels about me. He really does wuv me. I’m cracking myself up. I think I spend too much time alone. I snicker at my own jokes and talk to the thin air. Oh well, as long as I’m not hurting anyone, that’s what’s important.

I stopped and picked up some Chinese food, because I hate cooking for one person. I’m so used to cooking for two now, that’s its weird when it’s just me. I love Chinese food, so that’s not a hardship at all. I parked in the lot below the loft and got out and took the elevator upstairs for a nice quiet evening. I was looking forward to some reading or maybe even some writing.

Once inside the loft, I locked the door, sat dinner on the table and began to eat. I was once again reminded of the loneliness of eating alone. I was glad we didn’t do this often. But I knew that Jim needed to talk to Simon. He was afraid that Simon would find out from someone else.

Jim likes to act all tough and hard-ass, but he’s really quite nice. He’s a sweet, caring gentle soul, but I’m never admitting it to his face. He would get all defensive about that.

I cleaned up the area I was eating at and went to throw it in the trash and some paper caught my eye. It had Jim’s handwriting on them and I have to admit, I wanted to know what he was writing and to whom. I picked them out of the bottom of the trash and sat down to read.

The first sheet said, _Blair,_

 _You wanted a love note from me, telling me how I felt about you._

And then there was no love note. I cracked up. He must have been having performance anxiety. I’m cracking myself up again.

The second paper I unfold says,

 _Blair,_

 _Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet  
And so are you. _

_Love, Jim_

I fall out of my chair, laughing. I can’t believe he was having such a hard time writing something from his heart.

I can’t stand the suspense and open the next one,

 _Blair,_

 _I love you in the morning  
And in the afternoon.  
I would love to be fucking you,  
Could we make it soon?_

 _Love, Jim_

Hey wait a minute; I sort of liked this one. He’s more of an action type of guy then a verbal one.

I only thought the others were cute until I saw this next one,

 _Blair,_

 _You’re like a vision  
Sometimes it’s like double vision.  
It’s good that I can see this well. _

_Love, Jim_

I liked this one, too. I liked that Jim was using his senses in the note to me. It was a very good move, I would have enjoyed that one, too.

Oh, I read the next one and sighed.

 _Blair,_

 _Thank you for keeping me out of an insane asylum._

 _Love, Jim_

He wouldn’t have ever let himself get bad enough for the insane asylum. Well, I hope not anyhow. He’s better then he thinks he is.

The last paper, was his rough draft of the final one he gave me in the card. I loved it, it was totally Jim.

 _Blair,_

 _I love you more then you’ll ever know  
I wish I had the words to tell you  
You’re mine forever  
I’m yours too  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you_

 _Your man, Jim_

I am definitely his and he is mine. I love him and he loves me and we’ll be together forever. This last one was perfect. Jim didn’t think he did that well, but he did. Once again, his actions spoke louder then his words. He shows me every day how much he loves me. Everyone else around us knows too. I’m sure that Jim telling Simon tonight won’t be a surprise to Simon.

The bullpen can tell that we’re an item. I’m glad. I like the idea of people knowing about us. So far no one has asked about why my old room is so clean every week during poker. I think they don’t want to embarrass Jim. Not that Jim is ashamed of us, but he would just blush if he knew that everyone else did. He’s very shy about us. The only reason he’s telling Simon is another way to show me he loves me.

I go into the office and pull out a romantic card and decide to give him a little poem from me. That ought to make his night complete. Hopefully he won’t drink too much and miss the fun poem.

I get done writing it and smile. I can actually write decent poetry, but I wanted to give him something sweet and cute. This is both. Now I just have to wait for him to get home.

I decide to take a shower while I’m waiting. That will pass a little of the time. Come on, big guy, get home soon. I want you. In the shower, I’m soaping down my body and I’m hard as a rock, thinking about Jim. No, I’m saving myself for him. It’s as simple as that. I got out, dried off and put my comfy clothes on for the evening and picked out a book to read.

I tried. I really did try to read, but my mind kept wandering back to Jim and his perfect ass. You know, he’s enough to give a man insecurity issues. His cock is perfect, he has a beautiful chest and stomach and his ass is finer then I’ve ever seen. Yes, he needs to get home soon. I want to do some wandering with my wicked, wicked hands.

Its great fun making love to a man that is super sensitive. He’s easy. This is simple, but true. He is putty in my hands within moments I start touching him. And did I mention, easy?

Jim is everything I always wanted in a mate and I’m so glad that we finally found each other. Took us long enough to figure it out, but the important thing is we **did** figure it out.

I think I hear Simon’s voice outside, so I walk over to the balcony door and look out. Sure enough, Simon was telling Jim goodbye for the evening. Oh goody, he was almost mine.

I let him get in the front door before I pinned him against the closed door and kissed him like he had never been kissed before.

“Chief, I’m not complaining, but what brought this on?”

“I saw your notes,” I admit to him.

“My notes?” Jim asked somewhat confused.

“Your rough drafts of the love note for Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh shit…I should have thrown them outside. How embarrassing. So you decided to kiss me stupid because I’m an idiot?” Jim asked, still confused.

“I liked them,” I confessed.

“Has anyone ever told you to get your eyes checked?” Jim asked smiling.

“I have a card for you and I wrote you a poem.”

“Really?” Jim asked happily.

“Yes, let me get it,” I said as I grabbed it off the table.

Jim opens the envelope and reads the front of the card. He is smiling so sweetly, I wish I had had my camera ready. Then he opened up the card and started reading. He blushed. Yes, he blushed.

 _Jim,_

 _I love you soft and I love you hard.  
I wanted to give you a special card.  
Now first you lick,  
Then you suck,  
I’ll hold on tight,  
While you fuck, fuck, fuck._

 _Love, Blair_

Jim pulled me into his arms and said, “Get upstairs.”

I love when he takes charge. This is my hard man that is all gooey on the inside. Just don’t tell him I said that.

The end

Title: Gooey on the Inside  
Author: PattRose  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Warnings: More silliness and love.  
Notes: This is an answer to the first challenge of 374, hard. This one is 374, soft. It’s a sequel to I’m Screwed.  
Summary: What does Blair think of the notes that Jim wrote to him as his first drafts?  
Word count: 1490  
Category: Slash  
Challenge: 374: Soft


End file.
